


valentine's day

by tinacita



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Richard and Anne's first Valentine's Day -- they are the Richard and Anne from "it's so quiet here"</p><p>i was inspired!  it's a bit long, though!  hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Richard and Anne's first Valentine's Day -- they are the Richard and Anne from "it's so quiet here"
> 
> i was inspired! it's a bit long, though! hope you like it :)

As Anne left her last class, she couldn’t help but be excited. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and it would her first happy one. She knew Richard had planned something special, but she had no idea what it was.

Anne smiled as she thought of him. _My dear sweet Richard_ , she thought. _He gave up everything for me … for us._

The holidays had gone better than she would’ve thought, given the situation. She was grateful that her dad liked Richard, and he was helping him with the lawsuit. Plus, Richard's family had liked her as well, especially since she received Edmund’s approval.

They still weren’t living together, at Richard’s insistence. He wanted to make sure she was focused on school. Except for this weekend …

As Anne was headed home, Richard was finishing packing for their weekend. He had planned something special for Valentine’s Day. He loved Anne so much, and he wanted them both to move on from the events of the fall.

He couldn’t wait to surprise her. He only hoped that she would like it …

Anne was waiting for him when he arrived later that afternoon. She had packed her usual weekend bag, thinking she was spending the weekend at Richard’s house. She hugged him tightly as he entered the house.

Richard kissed her gently, and looked at her. _Oh Anne_ , he thought, _I so hope you like what I have planned!_

“Are you ready?” Richard asked, noticing her bag on the floor.

“Yes! I can’t wait to find out what we’re doing!” Anne replied excitedly.

“Then let’s go!” Richard said, grabbing her bag as she put on her coat.

As they walked to Richard’s car, Anne got more excited. Just being alone with him for Valentine’s weekend would’ve been more than enough for her, but she knew that he wanted to make it extra special for her.

She noticed that there was another bag on the back seat of the car. She suddenly became concerned, as there was very little in her bag.

Richard saw the look as he opened her door. He pulled her close, and whispered, “Don’t worry. I have taken care of everything.”

Anne looked up at him and smiled. She nodded as she got into the car, and her excitement began to return.

Richard glanced at her periodically during their drive. She had no idea where they were going, and she took in the scenery curiously. After about 45 minutes, she finally spoke.

“Richard? I know you want to surprise me, but where are we going?” Anne asked, somewhat apprehensively.

He quickly looked at her and smiled before refocusing on the road. He chuckled slightly, and said, “I’m shocked it took you this long to ask!”

“Very funny,” she replied sarcastically. “I’m serious, though. Have I ever been there before? Have you?”

Richard laughed again, and answered, “No. And yes.”

Anne shook her head, and said, “That was so helpful …”

They arrived after another 20 minutes. Richard had been here this morning, setting everything up. He wanted it to be perfect when she opened the door.

Richard opened the door and regarded her carefully as she looked around. He was delighted when she finally realized where they were.

“This is your family’s cabin!” she squealed happily. “What a lovely idea!” She threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

Richard looked down into her beautiful eyes, and smiled. He kissed her, and led her up the stairs to the cabin.

She turned to look at him, and he nodded towards the door handle. Anne opened the door and gasped.

The scene in front of her was breathtaking … The large living room was decorated with all sorts of flowers. There was a trail of rose petals up the stairs, leading to the bedroom. The small dining room table had been set with fine china and crystal stemware. And there was a fire in the fireplace.

Anne whirled around to see Richard smiling lovingly at her. “Do you like it?” he asked softly.

With tears in her eyes, she nodded, and said, “Yes. It’s … I don’t have the words to describe what this means to me …”

Richard walked slowly towards her, and embraced her. He kissed her, and then gently pulled away.

“I’m going to get our things out of the car. Make yourself at home,” he said.

Anne just smiled, and sat down on the sofa.

 _Oh my God! This is amazing,_ she thought. _He did this all by himself, and just for us. I am so lucky!_

Anne was still daydreaming about Richard when he returned. He was glad she didn’t hear him at first, as he was able to hide her gifts in the pantry. He couldn’t help but smile joyfully as he watched her sitting there, in front of the fire, with this dreamy look on her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Anne asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Richard joined her on the sofa, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. Anne sighed, and rested her head against his chest. “I love you, Anne, so much. I just wanted to do something special. I’m thrilled that you like it,” he said softly.

“This is incredible, Richard. I would’ve been happy staying at home with you, but,” she gestured around the room, “you did all of this for us. It’s so very romantic, and thoughtful. I can’t express how this all makes me feel!”

Richard smiled, and kissed the top of her head. “The look on your face when you opened the door said it all. That’s exactly what I was hoping for,” he said proudly.

Anne looked up at him, and said quietly, “So do I get to see where those rose petals lead?”

Richard chuckled, took her hand, and led her upstairs. Anne shrieked as she opened the bedroom door.

It was filled with white tulips, and there were candles waiting to be lit.

“Oh Richard,” she sighed, near tears again. “It’s gorgeous!”

Richard pulled her close, and gently brushed his lips against her neck. “All for you, my love,” he whispered in her ear.

As she turned to face him, the tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed her face softly, and then kissed her passionately.

He carefully picked her up, laid her on the bed, and then lit all of the candles. The warm glow only enhanced the romantic atmosphere.

Richard then joined Anne in bed, and as his lips met hers, she said, “I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne awoke, alone in bed, wondering where Richard was. Before she could get up, Richard was standing in the doorway, holding a tray.

“Happy Valentine’s Day! How about some breakfast?” he asked, smiling, and walking to the bed.

Anne giggled, and replied, “Only if you brought enough for both us!”

Richard shook his head and laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t want to eat alone, so I brought 2 forks!”

He joined her on the bed, and they ate a delicious breakfast of pancakes with strawberry sauce, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

After they dressed, and cleaned up the kitchen, Richard led her out to the dock. It was cold, but sunny.

He had prepared the boat yesterday, and was excited to get Anne out on the water.

Anne watched as he finished readying the boat, and then took his hand as she got in. “I’ve never been on a boat like this before,” Anne said as Richard started to row.

“Edmund and I do this all this time. This is exactly where we were on Thanksgiving,” Richard said, a smirk on his face.

She giggled, and asked, “Can we not talk about any of that?”

He laughed, and continued rowing until they reached the middle of the lake. He pulled out the extra blanket and laid it over Anne’s legs. He smiled at her as he took her hand. “Well?” he asked nervously.

Anne looked around in amazement. The light snow on the trees glistened in the beaming sunshine. It was so quiet and peaceful.

“This is spectacular! No wonder why you enjoy it so much!” she responded happily.

Richard, relieved, kissed her hand. “We won’t stay too long. I know it’s cold. But I wanted you to see it.”

Anne took Richard’s hand and kissed it. “This is beyond extraordinary. I am so happy!”

Richard just smiled. He took out his phone and snapped a few photos of her. She really did look elated.

Anne watched him as he rowed back to shore. As they entered the house, he stopped to kiss her.

Richard went to the pantry and retuned with a large box. He handed it to Anne, saying, “This is for you. Go upstairs and get ready. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Anne just stared at the box, dumbfounded. Richard had to nudge her into motion.

Once in the bedroom, Anne sighed, and opened the box. She gasped as she saw the blue lace dress and blue pumps. It was stunning. She quickly changed, did her hair and makeup, and went back downstairs.

Richard was standing in the dining room, dressed in a dark gray suit with a blue day, holding a white rose. “My god, Anne, you look so beautiful!” Richard said.

She walked right up to him and kissed him passionately. “Thank you so much,” she whispered.

While she had been dressing, he had prepared the same meal they first shared – pasta, bread, and a salad. Tonight, however, there was also red wine, and cheesecake for dessert.

They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other, and just enjoying one another’s companionship. After dessert, they retired to the living room.

As they sipped some champagne, Richard reached around to table behind the sofa, and handed Anne a small box.

Anne shook her head, and handed Richard a larger box. “You first,” she said.

Richard kissed her on the tip of her nose, smiled, and opened the box. It was old, worn, leather bound book. Upon opening the cover, his eyes widened and he looked at Anne.

“Anne! This is … Anne!” he cried. It was a medieval history book from the 1890s. “How did you ever find this?”

Anne was overjoyed by how excited he was. She imagined this is what he would’ve been like as a child on Christmas.

“I had Daddy find it for me.”

Richard kissed her, and then motioned for her to open his gift. She very gently opened the little box. It contained a small red velvet box. She took it out and opened it.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she gazed upon the sapphire pendant. She looked up at Richard with watery eyes. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

“Do you like it?” he asked hesitantly.

Anne handed him the box, turned around and lifted up her hair. Richard smiled, gently removing the necklace, and placing it around her neck.

She lightly touched it, thinking, _I’ll never take it off. I’ll have Richard close to my heart._

“It’s perfect,” she said through the tears. “I adore it. And I love you, so much.”

Richard stood up and took Anne into his arms. “I love you, too,” he said, kissing her, before leading her back to bedroom.

Anne stopped him at the foot of the bed. “I cannot thank you enough for this marvelous weekend. And my pendant is so precious. You didn’t have to do any of this,” she said softly.

Richard smiled, and said, “I know. But I wanted to do it – for both of us. I love you, Anne.”

“And I love you, Richard.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
